Flossing is the only effective method for cleaning between teeth to remove plaque buildup which is the primary causative agent of gingivitis, periodontitis, and tooth decay. The most commonly used method of flossing is to strip a large piece of floss off a dispenser, about one and one half to two feet, wrap it around one's fingers, and to then work an exposed piece of floss between the fingers of both hands up and down against the tooth surfaces defining the interproximal spaces between the teeth. Ideally, a freshly exposed piece of floss is used for each interproximal space. Otherwise, continued use of the same exposed piece will likely result in transference of plaque and bacteria from one interproximal space to another.
For optimal results, the foregoing flossing procedure should be performed daily. However, only the most conscientious individuals adhere to such a strict schedule. This is because flossing is generally regarded as an unpleasant experience since there are a number of problems which occur during flossing which result in a failure to floss daily. One such problem, for example, is that it can be difficult and painful for the individual to wrap the floss tightly enough around the fingers to maintain the needed tension, and then to unwrap and rewrap the used piece to expose a fresh piece to floss the next interproximal space. It is also unpleasant to handle the wet, odorous, used floss and to wrap such material about the fingers of the hands. Additionally, gagging may occur during flossing and it can be painful to hold one's mouth open long enough and wide enough to floss every tooth, particularly rearwardly located teeth. Furthermore, it is often difficult to work with fingers from both hands in the mouth and the force applied to get the floss between the teeth can be excessive. Often, the floss snaps into the gum causing it to bleed. Furthermore, although floss is relatively inexpensive, quite a bit is used in a single cleaning and there is considerable waste, considering that the end portions of the floss are not used for cleaning but merely to be wrapped around each hand to provide the necessary anchoring for proper tension.
A number of dental flossing devices have been proposed for commercialization or are commercially available for the purpose of avoiding the use of one's fingers to position the floss correctly. For various reasons, most of these devices, if not all, are not widely accepted or practical and have not resulted in the increased regularity of flossing among the general population.
One problem associated with the manual flossers of which I am aware is the inability of the flossers to impart sufficient tension to the exposed piece of floss during the flossing operation. To be of practical use, a mechanical flosser must have a flossing circuit whereby a high degree of tension is maintained against the exposed piece of floss during use, such tension being sufficient to enable the exposed floss to be threaded through a tight contact into each interproximal space. Numerous prior art flossers of which I am aware utilize a take-up spool for receiving used floss and a supply spool for supplying fresh floss into a part of the flossing circuit which is exposed for placement in the individual's mouth. Not only do these flossers fail to provide sufficient tension, most if not all rely upon structures wherein the take-up spool is located within a housing. This is extremely unhygienic, contaminates the flosser both inside and out, and creates an odorous situation.
Other problems associated with flossers of which I am aware is that the mechanism tend to be complicated. If the floss in the circuit breaks, as normally occurs each time an individual flosses, it is virtually impossible for the flosser to rethread the floss onto the take-up spool.
Still other flossers of which I am aware rely upon a jet of water. However, the use of a water jet has been classically shown to be ineffective as a flossing substitute and only works on the outsides of the teeth and not interproximally, which is the area most vulnerable to decay and periodontal disease or bone loss.
It is accordingly one object of the present invention to provide a dental flossing device which is easy to use and easy to rethread in the event of floss breakage.
Another object is to locate a take-up supply spool for spent floss in an external position on the device to improve hygiene.
Still another object is to provide a manually operated flossing device which is both easy to use and capable of maintaining a high degree of tension to enable proper flossing usage.